「Gatopan」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [Drabble] • Hana se balanceó en su lugar; pensando que tal vez, eso era lo que esperaba, estar cada vez un poco menos vivo, y cada vez un poco más muerto. —¿No deberías estar con mi tonto hermano?


**Gatopan.**

 **Nota:** this may be considered como pedofilia e incesto, i regret nothing.

* * *

—¿Tío Hao?! —llevaba horas caminando por el bosque, sus pies comenzaban a doler y le irritaba salir de casa sin sus audífonos. Los árboles rodeaban el lugar, la vergüenza lo invadía para esas horas ¿y sino lo encontraba? ¿qué iba a hacer con el pastel que llevaba en las manos? Hana miró a todos lados con pesadez, exhalando tanto como podía, quizás era mejor volver.

Sin embargo, había un pensamiento, uno chiquito que estaba allí repiqueteando en su cabeza; esa fecha sólo se conseguía una vez al año. Y claro, vendrían más años, tal vez. Pero por una extraña razón, él quería celebrarla con él. O tal vez no habría más años; a veces los grandes espíritus actuaban de maneras misteriosas, obraban según su voluntad pues eran seres que veían más allá del bien y del mal. —¡Tío Hao! —volvió a gritar, ya al borde de la irritación pues tampoco encontraba siquiera uno de sus gatos.

Era como si el destino se empeñara en decirle _no está aquí, vuelve otro día._

—¿Hana?

El corazón se le disparó en cuanto escuchó la voz, de haber volteado un poco más rápido, probablemente se habría fracturado el cuello. Corrió en la dirección que la dirección había venido, encontrando el pie de su tío colgado de una rama y después de eso, la pierna cubierta por el kimono naranja con majestuosas flores de colores.

—¡Tío Hao! —no ocultó la felicidad en su voz.

Hao lo miró desde las alturas, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad tras observar el panqué que llevaba en las manos. Este tenía la forma de la cara de un gato. Bajó con gracia y destreza, siendo entonces recibido por el menor, que extendió el pan a su cara con una sonrisa. —¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Hao! —el rubio no lo pensó y aún con el panqué bien envuelto se abalanzó sobre su tío en un abrazo lleno de fervor, sonriendo como Yoh solía hacerlo.

—¿Eh? Ah, ustedes los humanos y sus celebraciones tan estúpidas. —las palabras salieron con sorna de sus labios, incluso cuando no se negó al abrazo y fue él mismo quien pasó sus manos por la cintura pequeña y lo abrazó de vuelta. Sintiendo el estremecimiento y lo insano en los pensamientos del menor. Después de verificar que el panqué se mantuviera en una pieza, el rubio rodó los ojos, mirándolo entonces directamente a los ojos.

—Tú fuiste humano alguna vez.

Hao sonrió.

—¿Y qué celebras, Hana? ¿Que tienes un año más, o un año menos de vida? Así en el cielo como en la tierra, todos estamos muertos desde que nacemos.

Hana se balanceó en su lugar; pensando que tal vez, eso era lo que esperaba, estar cada vez un poco menos vivo, y cada vez un poco más muerto. —¿No deberías estar con mi tonto hermano?

Hana lo miró, y luego miró a los árboles encogiéndose con desenvoltura, haciendo un ruido con su boca antes de hablar—: Él tiene muchas personas que lo celebren, pensé que debía verte. —y le extendió el panqué, intentando desviar el hilo de la conversación—. Es de vainilla, sé cuánto amas a los gatos.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

El niño asintió.

Cuando Hao procesó la información en su cabeza, incluso habiéndola sabido sólo con mirarle, pero siendo mejor dicha, su sonrisa se volvió genuina. Hana ni siquiera había hecho el panqué en su casa, sino en casa de ese pequeño que seguía a su hermano a veces: Manta. Había experimentado muchas vivencias en su inmortalidad, pero pocas como esta le habían hecho reír genuinamente, que hasta la expresión de su cara se desfiguraba hasta volverlo un poco más terrorífico y horroroso. El shaman vio en él a su hermano, Anna y su difunta madre; las elucubraciones cubrían las paredes de su cabeza, recordándole también su época juvenil para ver parte de sí en él. Cada una de las cosas que tuvo qué sacrificar, lo que había hecho y peor aún, cosas que a nadie le interesaban.

Pero él vivía su vida de eso, incluso con los constantes grititos de su sobrino de que no se burlara, o se llevaría el panqué, Hao simplemente lo tomó en sus manos y no lo soltó nunca más, con los miles de rostros danzando en la cara de su sobrino, incluso cuando volvió a tomarlo de sus brazos y su rostro volvió a ser sólo él, sólo Hana y un millar de coincidencias dentro de esa familia.

—Te quiero.

Le dijo él, y el hueco cálido en el pecho de Hao comenzó a arder como si fuera una hoguera que le rasgaba las entrañas. Eran dos palabras, no existía tal cosa como eso, no era nada de lo que necesitaba. Incluso si se lo decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, de nuevo, cada una de esas experiencias fúnebres y tenebrosas que volvían su mente una bruma escabrosa, simplemente se disipaban.

Se preguntaba entonces, sino sería muy tarde pedirle entre tiempo a él si podía salvar su corazón al menos.

—Yo también te quiero, Hana.


End file.
